The present invention relates generally to valves and more particularly relates to valve arrangements for use in supplying water to fire suppression systems and for use in testing and draining fire suppression water sprinkler systems. The present invention also relates generally to flow switches and more particularly relates to flow switches used in connection with fire suppression water sprinkler systems.
In a typical fire suppression water sprinkler system as installed in many buildings, an array of individual fire sprinklers is supplied with water through a main conduit and various branch conduits. The individual fire sprinklers are generally provided with a member that melts when the ambient temperature reaches a predetermined level indicative of a fire. The melting of the member opens a fire sprinkler to spray water in order to suppress the fire. The individual fire sprinklers are provided with meltable members so that the spray of water will hopefully be limited to the region of the building where the fire is present. In this way, the extent of water damage may be minimized.
After a fire, and especially during maintenance and renovation, it may become necessary to replace one or more of the individual water sprinklers. At such times it is desirable to be able to drain the system of water conduits, so that the removal of one or more of the individual water sprinklers (after the supply of water to the main conduit has been turned off) will not result in a flow of water through the fitting for the water sprinkler. Accordingly, it is conventional in the art to provide a valve which when opened will drain the water conduits of the system downstream of the main conduit.
Such fire suppression systems also oftentimes have a switch or sensor that detects the flow of water in the conduits to indicate that even only one of the individual water sprinklers has opened. Since the flow of water in the conduits generally means that a fire is present in the building, the switch or sensor typically triggers a fire alarm or sends an appropriate signal directly to a fire department. Therefore, many fire codes require, and it is otherwise desirable, that the switch or sensor which detects the flow of water in the conduits be periodically tested. Accordingly, it has also become conventional in the art to provide a valve which enables the system to be tested by permitting a flow of water corresponding to the flow through only one individual water sprinkler that has been opened.
In addition, it is desirable (and sometimes required by the applicable fire code) to be able to visually observe the flow of water from the testing valve. Since the testing valve (and oftentimes the drainage valve) is frequently connected directly to a drain pipe, it is conventional to provide a sight glass downstream of the testing valve (and sometimes downstream of the drainage valve) . It is, of course, possible to alternatively place a sight glass upstream of the testing valve. Also, since it is typically desirable to determine the pressure of the water upstream of the testing valve, prior to and during a test operation, it is conventional to provide a fitting or port to receive a pressure gauge upstream of the testing valve.
The use of a separate supply valve and a separate testing and drainage valve results in significant time and expense during installation which can be obviated by the present invention.
Likewise, the use of a separate flow sensor typically downstream of the supply valve (especially together with a separate testing and drainage valve) in a fire suppression water sprinkler system results in significant time and expense during installation which can be minimized by the present invention. Moreover, to provide a flow sensor generally in a conduit results in additional time and expense due to the expense of an appropriate fitting and the need to install the fitting in the conduit which can be minimized by the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supply valve and arrangement for a fire suppression water sprinkler system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for supplying water to a fire suppression water sprinkler system and for testing and draining a fire suppression water sprinkler system which is relatively simple and easy to install and use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for supplying water to a fire suppression water sprinkler system and for testing and draining a fire suppression water sprinkler system which is relatively inexpensive.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a supply valve which permits a fire suppression water sprinkler system to be tested and drained.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a supply valve which has two outlets and which provides two different flow rates of fluid through one of the outlets of the valve.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which permits an easy observation of the flow of water through the valve.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a supply valve for a fire suppression water sprinkler system which includes a flow sensor to indicate a flow of water through the valve.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a valve and flow switch arrangement which is relatively inexpensive to build and to install.
The supply valve and arrangement according to the present invention comprises a main conduit which supplies water to a plurality of water sprinklers. The supply valve has a housing which defines an interior chamber with an inlet and at least two outlets. A supply valve member provided within the interior chamber has a turning axis and at least first, second, and third ports arranged about the periphery of the supply valve member. At least one of the first, second, and third ports has a size which is different than the other two ports. A moving member selectively moves the valve member within the interior chamber, whereby communication between the inlet and each of the two outlets of the valve may be changed.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the inlet of the valve may be connected to a first outlet to supply water at a first preselected flow rate to a plurality of sprinkler heads with the second outlet being closed. The inlet of the valve may also be selectively connected to the second outlet through the first port which has a size different than the second and third ports to test the system by providing a flow through the second outlet at a second preselected flow rate smaller than the first. The inlet may also be closed with the two outlets of the supply valve being in communication with one another to drain the fire suppression system.
In this way, the supply valve may be sequentially fully opened through a first outlet to supply the plurality of sprinkler heads at a first preselected flow rate, opened through a second outlet at a second preselected flow rate to test the system and then the inlet may be closed and the two outlets placed in communication with one another to drain the system.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a supply value has a housing which defines an interior chamber with an inlet and at least two outlets. A supply valve member provided within the interior chamber has a turning axis and at least first, second, and third ports arranged about the periphery of the supply valve member. At least the first port has a size which is different than the second and third ports. A moving member selectively moves the valve member within the interior chamber, whereby communication between the inlet and each of the two outlets of the supply valve may be changed.
In this embodiment of the present invention, the inlet of the supply valve may be connected to a first outlet at a first, fully open, preselected flow rate. The inlet of the supply valve may also be selectively connected to the second outlet through the first port which has a size different than the second and third ports to supply the second outlet at a second preselected flow rate smaller than the first preselected flow rate. Both the inlet and the first outlet may also be closed to prevent communication between the inlet and either of the two outlets and between the first and second outlets.
In this way, the supply valve may be sequentially fully opened through a first outlet at a first preselected flow rate, opened through a second outlet at a second preselected flow rate to test the system and then the inlet may be closed and first outlet may be closed.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a supply valve has a housing which defines an interior chamber with an inlet and at least two outlets. A supply valve member provided within the interior chamber has a turning axis and at least first, second, and third ports arranged about the periphery of the supply valve member. At least the first port has a size which is different than the second and third ports. A moving member selectively moves the valve member within the interior chamber, whereby communication between the inlet and each of the two outlets of the supply valve may be changed.
In this embodiment of the present invention, the inlet of the supply valve may be connected to a first outlet at a first, fully open, preselected flow rate. The inlet of the supply valve may also be selectively connected to the second outlet through the first port which has a size different than the second and third ports to supply the second outlet at a second preselected flow rate smaller than the first preselected flow rate. Both the first outlet and the second outlet may be closed to prevent communication between the inlet and either of the two outlets.
In this way, the supply valve may be closed, may be fully opened through the first outlet at a first preselected flow rate, and opened through a second outlet at a second preselected flow rate to test the system.
Additionally, in any of these embodiments, as desired, a sight glass housing may be provided, either as a unitary portion of the valve housing or as a separate element, which preferably presents two sight glasses at a substantially 90 degree angle to one another so as to simplify the task of determining whether water is flowing through the second outlet past the sight glass housing. For example, by providing two sight glasses, light is permitted to enter one of the glasses at an angle to the line of vision through the other sight glass so as to illuminate the interior of the sight glass housing.
Where appropriate or where required by regulation, the supply valve and arrangement according to the present invention may preferably be provided with a slowly closing actuator so that the valve member may not be moved from a closed position to an open position in less than a predetermined number of seconds. In addition, a tamper switch indicator may be provided for the supply valve and arrangement, as desired or as required.
The supply valve and arrangement according to the present invention may also include an integral flow switch. In the embodiments where the turning axis of the valve actuator does not pass through the inlet or through either of the outlets of the valve, the flow switch is preferably provided generally opposite to and aligned with the axis of the valve actuator.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a valve of general application is provided with an integral flow switch. Preferably, the valve includes a ball valve member with a valve actuator which does not pass through an inlet or an outlet of the valve housing. In such an arrangement, the flow switch is provided within the central cavity of the ball valve member and is positioned generally opposite to the valve actuator and aligned with the valve actuator or handle.